Phoenix Wright
|hometown = Los Angeles, California, USA |occupation = Defense Attorney |alias = * Nick * Sir Apprentice Baker * Sir Blue Knight * Defender * Bluey |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = Unnamed Mother |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Maya Fey * Miles Edgeworth * Hershel Layton * Luke Triton * * * * * |jpname = |dename = Phoenix Wright |esname = Phoenix Wright |frname = Phoenix Wright |itname = Phoenix Wright |nlname = Phoenix Wright |korname = 류이치 나루호도 (Ryuichi Naruhodo) }} Phoenix Wright is a character from Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, and the main character of the first three games and the fifth and sixth games of the ''Ace Attorney'' series from Capcom. Biography Appearance In his appearance in VS Ace Attorney, as well as the first three Ace Attorney games, Phoenix wore a two piece suit, with a blue suit-jacket, and blue pants, along with a light red tie. His most defining quality is his hair, which, which is spiked completely back, into definitive spikes. Personality Phoenix is described as a lovable, kind-hearted, goofy person who has an incredibly strong sense of justice. He believes that being a lawyer means helping those who can't help themselves, and has a strong ideal of defending his clients only when the truth is on his side. Having a strong belief in justice, he doesn't take clients who are guilty, and believes that he cannot call himself a defense attorney if he defends someone who he knows really did it. This was shown especially when his friend (and assistant) Maya Fey was kidnapped, with the ransom being that he got a truly guilty client a "not guilty" verdict. As well as being incredibly determined to save the innocent, he is known for being incredibly lucky, a lot of his cases being saved due to lucky breaks. He's also a master at bluffing, being able to turn a hopeless case around simply by taking guesses which turn out to be right. He does, however, show the ability to make deductive arguments and is skilled at spotting contradictions and piecing logic together on the fly. Plot In the Ace Attorney first trilogy He is a renowned defense attorney, who can bring the most hopeless cases to a good end. On most occasions, he does not only prove his defendant is innocent, but is able to find the real killer as well. Maya Fey became his assistant shortly after the murder of her sister , Wright's mentor (who had also defended him in court a few years prior to him being mentored). Wright managed to prove Maya's innocence in that case, as well as his own. His rivals are; the renowned prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, who is also an old classmate and friend of Wright. , the daughter of legendary prosecutor and , a mysterious man who once had a vendetta against him for not stopping Mia Fey's death. ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Legal Exchange After ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations, the third game in the series, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey go on an legal exchange with the Legal League of Attorneys to London, England. Plans are changed though, so the "experimental trial" ends up being an actual criminal trial for the theft of a PC Badger and the assault of a crew member. In the Defendant Lobby, Phoenix and Maya meet their client, Espella Cantabella, and her teacher, Darklaw. In subsequent games in the Ace Attorney series After his adventures in Labyrinthia, Wright was disbarred for (unknowingly) presenting forged evidence and spent most of his time for 7 years playing poker, though at the end of the story of the fourth game he says that he might take the bar exam in order to get his badge back. In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies , he is shown to have gotten his attorney's badge back. In addition, rookie attorney Athena Cykes joins Wright's law firm. Gallery Phoenix.png|Character image from Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Phoenixwrightobejction.PNG|The famous objection of Phoenix Wright. Collabphoenix.PNG professor_layton_vs_phoenix_wright_8.jpg phoenix2.jpg|In-game screenshot Layton_and_phoenix_double_objections.png|Double Objections. Trivia * His Japanese first name, Ryuichi, is from Shu Takumi's (the writer of the Ace Attorney 1~4) favorite musician, Ryuichi Sakamoto. It is also a mystical dragon similiar to his English first name Phoenix. * His Japanese last name, Naruhodou, is a pun on the expression 'naruhodo', which roughly means "I see", "I understand" or "indeed". * His second name, Wright, is most likely a pun to the word right, meaning that he always finds the truth in the end. It is also designed to have a similar effect as his Japanese surname. * His first name Phoenix comes from the mythical creature with the same name, who has the ability to regenerate itself and 'rise from the ashes'. This points to Phoenix's ability to 'rise from the ashes' and turn around the worst possible situation for his clients. References External Links * de:Phoenix Wright it:Phoenix Wright fr:Phoenix Wright Category:Characters Category:Puzzle Solvers